Doctrine
This talented alchemist will gladly test her new reagent mixes on your enemies. Increases spell duration by 15–28,92%. Role: spell duration Biography Doctrine has been fascinated by alchemy since childhood. Even as a small child, she would recruit her favorite dolls as “lab assistants” and conduct her first experiments in their company, striving to convert any accessible garbage into the Philosopher’s Stone. As soon as she learned to read, she became a voracious student of literature dedicated to her favorite subject. Her never-ending experiments and the explosions that accompanied them did little to make Doctrine popular with other girls her age, but all the boys were very fond of her. She didn’t mind at all—they were more interesting company, anyway, and the girl never felt the need to discuss dancing or clothes. She did very well at school. Her instructors noticed her and offered to let her continue studying her favorite subject at the very best university. She agreed readily and was soon enthusiastically soaking up knowledge and getting excellent marks in all her classes—especially her favorite subject. During one of her laboratory assignments, she met a student from the Mechanics Department. Doctrine had been surrounded by boys from an early age and always saw them as nothing but friends. However, this time she finally fell in love. Everything was fine, and they started making plans for marriage, when the young woman discovered that her betrothed was of the opinion that a married woman should mind the family hearth and stay home rather than conducting dangerous experiments with explosives in the lab. Her disappointment in the man she had chosen led to their separation, and she decided to find a job and pursue her calling. She didn’t have much luck there, either. Every potential employer felt the same way about the presence of women in the alchemy lab—they assumed she would eventually get married and stop working. She was about to give up hope when something awoke inside of her. Doctrine heard the Call of Prime. The most interesting alchemical reaction of all is the reaction of a human body to a large dose of Prime. The young woman became obsessed with the transformation process triggered by Prime when it enters the body of a human being. She quickly made up her mind and went to the recruiters for her chalice of Prime. She realized that she might die, of course, but she was perfectly fine with that. For Doctrine, death was nothing more than another alchemical experiment. The jaded recruiters, long used to interacting with those who had decided to undergo the deadly experiment, were flabbergasted when they saw the girl and tried to talk her out of it. After all, Prime transforms a human being into a Hero based on his or her particular spiritual qualities — female Heroes tend to have specializations that involves Mercy, Coquetry, or contact with untamed nature. How was she planning to reconcile this with her beloved alchemical formulas? Nevertheless, they soon realized that nothing they could say would make Doctrine change her mind. She put her Catalyst on the table—the doll that had been her very first laboratory assistant as a child. She then proceeded to drink her chalice of Prime without any hesitation. She awoke as a Heroine and was truly happy—she had finally managed to prove to everyone that a person's unique character is what really matters and that stereotypes and prejudice are completely useless and idiotic. She became the symbol of the revived Imperium, an Imperium whose subjects are judged first and foremost by their merit. She also acquired the incredible ability to create clones of herself that remained active for limited periods of time. She had always wanted to meet women just like her, and Prime made her wish come true. War presents an alchemist with excellent opportunities. Explosives and potent acids are the instruments Doctrine uses with no regard whatsoever for safety regulations. And she thoroughly enjoys herself. By damaging her enemies with noxious substances and slowing them down with portions of glue, Doctrine uses enemy heroes to distil ingredients and components of Prime from their bodies as required for clone creation according to descriptive alchemy. If the Alchemical Circle is drawn correctly, she will end up in the right place at the right time to unleash the relentless power of alchemy at her foes. ru:Доктрина Category:Heroes Category:Epic